1. Field
Aspects of the invention relate to sheet discharge devices, for use in image forming apparatuses, configured to discharge a sheet from the image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Known image forming apparatuses, such as facsimile machines, copiers, and laser printers, discharge sheets after an image is formed on the sheets.
A known image forming apparatus includes a drive roller and a driven roller that is driven by the drive roller, to discharge a sheet on a discharge tray. A flange having circular shaped cutouts on its periphery is disposed on one or both ends of the driven roller in its axial direction, to push the sheet toward the discharge tray to prevent the sheet from adhering to the drive roller or driven roller due to static charge on the sheet.